Unlucky Days and Lucky Charms
by MidnightStarlightWrites
Summary: When Marinette feels her luck has run out, Adrien reminds her of the lucky charm she once gave him.
**Jumping on the Adrienette fluff bandwagon! Enjoy :)**

* * *

She always knew this day would come. The day when her luck ran out.

As Marinette sat in detention, for the crime of losing her science textbook, she mentally kicked herself for ever believing a Miraculous could solve all of her problems. She was still Marinette Mischance and she always would be.

Considering the day had started out beautiful and sunny, the whiplash of her misfortune hit twice as hard. She'd forgotten her sun cream and could already feel the burn on the back of her hands, though she couldn't tell if the itch on her neck was from the damaging sun rays or her yearning for freedom. Chloe had managed to get the upper hand in an argument, Lila had been bashing Ladybug all morning (and someone in the other class had actually AGREED with her ugh), and she'd fallen face-first right in front of Adrien, spilling water on her favourite top as she'd tumbled to the ground. At least he hadn't laughed like most of the courtyard had. At least she didn't think he had, truth be told she'd run as fast as she could to the girls' bathroom and only looked at him once. He'd probably waited until she was gone to laugh at her, in order to spare her feelings. He was kind that way.

So, when the final class of the day rolled around, Marinette was already one hundred and ten percent done with everything. Of course it was when she was at rock bottom that fate decided to jam a rusty hook straight through her last ray of hope. Her textbook. Of all the things to get sent to the Principals office for. Her stupid, stupid textbook!

The seconds ticked by painfully slowly. By the time detention finished, she was so fed up she wanted to cry. Marching down the stairs and through the courtyard with a singular focus on getting home before she burst into tears, Marinette failed to noticed someone calling her name until they'd placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrieked in shock.

"Woah! Sorry to startle you!" Adrien stepped back with an apologetic hand wave. The unshed tears in her fled the instant she saw him, probably in fear. A quick glance at Adrien's white fencing suit told her he'd had extracurricular activities today. It was a Thursday after all, she reminded herself of the chart of his schedule. Ugh, another day before the weekend. Knowing her re-born bad luck, it'd probably worse. She'd probably set her hair on fire in chemistry or lose her gym shorts, or something.

"How was detention?" He asked as the other club members went back to the lockers.

On any other day, Marinette might have turned into a stammering mess, making a fool of herself in front of his as per usual. Today was different. It wasn't that her heart didn't race when she saw him, it still did. But her mind usually floated away in the bliss of just coming into contact with her crush.

Today her mind was rooted firmly to the floor. She stared at her feet glumly and sighed.

"Honestly? It sucked."

When she heard him chuckle nervously, Marinette glanced up to face him.

"Ha. Yeah, that was a stupid question sorry," He replied whilst scratching the back of his neck "but at least it's over now."

Lord help her, that smile on his face was enough to make her melt, and not because of the heat of the day either. Speaking of heat-

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" She blurted out "I mean, you're hot anyway- I MEAN you know- the heat- sunny- I got burnt- so…ummm. Yeah." Well at least she was functioning enough to stop functioning around Adrien again. His smile had given her that luxury. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or not.

He shrugged off her awkward concerns with the grace and humility she'd come to expect from him. Instead asking after her wellbeing. For once she decided to be honest.

"I don't know; it just feels like such an unlucky day. Before you came to this school, last year, people called me Marinette Mischance. And this year…it just feels like things were starting to get better. I was feeling lucky. Now I'm just, I guess my luck ran out again."

For a while, Adrien was silent, to the point where Marinette realised she'd probably overshared and scared him off. Just as she was preparing to leap from the building without her trusty yo-yo, Adrien told her to wait for a few moments and dashed away to the locker rooms. Gaping after her like a bloated carp, Marinette wondered just what was happening.

A short time later Adrien returned, in his usual attire. He must have gotten changed in a hurry because his hair was scruffier than it had been when he'd left her. For a moment, Marinette was reminded of someone. But she couldn't figure out who. Whatever comparison there was to be made slipped away like water from a closed fist, especially when she realised what he was holding out to her.

Her lucky charm bracelet. The one she'd given him months ago, for luck when they were partners during the gaming tournament.

"I know you gave this to me, and it's been a huge help, it really does cheer me up when I'm feeling down," Adrien was stammering now and Marinette's gaping was bordering on rude. Since when did he get shy around her? Oh god she really must have freaked him out earlier, "but I thought you could take it back. I mean don't think I'm giving it back to you because I don't want it or anything! I just think you need the lucky charm more than me right now. It seems like you've had a pretty crummy day."

As Marinette stared at him she realised his kindness outweighed the light of the sun above them, and it burned her in a _much_ better way. It set her soul on fire.

For the first time all day, Marinette smiled. An idea forming in her mind, she rummaged in her bag for her emergency sewing kit and thread. Accepting the bracelet from Adrien with a shy blush, she set to work quickly, pulling the bracelet apart bead by bead. Adrien watched her curiously, a comfortable silence settled on the pair as she worked. He marvelled at the speed and agility of her hands.

When she finished, she held up two new charms instead of one.

"There, now both of us can have one," She shrugged awkwardly "it's half the luck but I'm sure it'll do. E- especially when I have a f-friend like you."

Adrien didn't speak as he took on of the charms from her outstretched palm.

When he next looked up on her, the beam on his face shattered the last remnants of her negative emotions in to a million pieces and sent them hurtling into the distance.

"Thank you Marinette."

The next day Adrien came into school later than normal due to an early photoshoot. Marinette was already in her seat by the time he arrived. Their eyes met, simultaneously noticing the charm on each other's wrists.

They smiled.

* * *

 **This is probably the shortest fic I've ever written. It's so fluffy omg!**

 **Until the next time! Xx**


End file.
